Keyboards as used in electronic typewriters, computer terminals, and other data entry devices often use discreet switches having individual keytops or key caps secured to movable parts of the switch mechanisms, and which upon depression operate the switches. Most such switches, for example letter and number switches, are but a single station in width and a struck by the fingers sufficiently close to the center thereof as to cause no particular problems upon depression. However, other key tops such as for space bars, tab set or operation, etc., are more than one station wide. The operator or typist may frequently engage such key tops rather considerably off center. This tends to cause tipping and binding either of the key tops or of the switch mechanisms to which they are attached.
Efforts have been made in the past to utilize torsion bars mounted on a fixed part of the apparatus with end portions thereof received in the key caps adjacent the ends thereof to prevent such tipping. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,796. Such torsion bars typically have required pivotal attachment points on the switch plate or bed, either formed in place or as separate fixtures.
Assembly of the various parts has often proved difficult or time consuming, whereby the prior art has been less than completely satisfactory.